


Remembering Constellations

by plutobinn



Series: Sanctuary Blue [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alpha Seo Changbin, Alpha Space, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety Disorder, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Best Friends, Blood, Bruises, Changbin is NOT the Abuser, Flashbacks, Headspace, M/M, Omega Hwang Hyunjin, Omega Space, Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Soft Seo Changbin, This gets really sad, im sorry hyunjin, mentions of abuse, mild anxiety attack, physical abuse mentions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutobinn/pseuds/plutobinn
Summary: Every constellation tells stories of the past. With Hyunjin guarded by his Moon, Changbin, his stars begin to connect to tell his story. Each star connected by the epic events that took place that night.The first star was his life beginning again, when he breached through hell's ceiling and looked to the night sky for the first time in forever. He saw his safety.The next star was the sun, Felix, and it's white clouds, Chan. Hyunjin saw daylight, it was bright and warm. He felt comfort unlike any other surrounded by the blue sky
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Series: Sanctuary Blue [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031193
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Remembering Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Hey!! So I know it has been a while, and I apologize about that! I've been tied up with work and college but now that I am laid off for a bit I will have more free time!! So with that being said I hope to be more active on both of my story. 
> 
> This part of the series is split into two parts, this chap and the second which are two flashbacks, I don't want anyone to get confused so I thought I would clarify 
> 
> Also if you are new PLEASE READ THE FIRST PART I don't want anyone to be confused !!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3 Alex

  
  


Changbin sat in his ‘personal studio,’ a spare room within his home which connected to his bedroom and bathroom, it is convenient to say the least. 

His newest track blared throughout the room totally immersing him in his work. Tediously, he flickered with the various sound boards around the room becoming hyper focused and frustrated with certain tones and rhythms within the song. 

His jaw clenched closely followed by a loud groan. Changbin aggressively flicked the surge protector, turning all of the surrounding equipment off leaving the room in utter silence. 

With a sigh the alpha leaned back in his chair, covering his face with his hands. He took in the silence, taking this time to breathe and find some relaxation away from the stress of a new project. 

Taking his hands away from his eyes, the alpha turned his head to face the only clock in his room. 

It was 11pm, which was a functional hour for Binnie, who usually stayed up till the forbidden hours of the morning. Mostly due to the fact that he can’t stop working on something when he starts it.

Although Bin loves his career, let alone music itself, there was a very special appreciation he had for the peace and quiet. He took it in for all it was worth, letting every part of his being relax for once. 

He was finally calm within the glory of whitenoise a smile ridden his face. 

That silence only lasted for half a moment, courtesy to his ringing phone lying on the build-in desk in front of him.

The alpha groaned once more, leaning his head back in annoyance. 

Changbin was quite understanding and patient to a point, however when he was stressed that string of patience thins out pretty quickly making even the smallest inconvenience infuriating to the alpha. 

He let his phone ring until it came to a halt, smiling present again due to the returning silence. 

Which was taken away quickly after it began. By this point, if whoever called, called a second time it must be somewhat urgent. 

Not even bothering to lean forward, Bin palmed his desk, fumbling around for his phone eventually grabbing a hold of it, looking to see if the repeating caller was worth the disruption of his serenity. 

Changbin’s heart dropped at the contact name, eyes shaking as he read the name over and over in his mind. 

“Hyunjin?” He questioned wondering why the young omega was up at this time, while also wasting no time answering the call

“Hey Jinnie!” He answered with enthusiasm. “It isn’t like y-” 

“ _ Binnie!”  _ The younger interrupted, distress laced within his voice. 

“ _ Binnie! Need Binnie!”  _ He croaked, his sobs surged through the alpha causing immediate panic. 

Changbin froze, it felt like time had just stopped. Seconds ago he was sitting in his studio not even recognizing there is a world around him. 

Now here he was, so far into reality; his best friend on the other end sounding like he was choking, almost as if he was  _ dying _ . 

“Hey shh Jinnie, what’s going on?” 

_ “Mi-minjun he, Binnie help please!!”  _

The alpha felt like he was on fire, eyes flashing red. 

He couldn’t think straight. All he knew right now was Hyunjin. He needed to get him as soon as possible. 

“Alright, it’s going to be okay, Binnie is going to get you yeah?” Changbin soothed trying to stay calm even though everything around him was blurry.

_ “Binnie Please!” _

The alpha couldn’t wait any longer, soothing the omega as best as he could before abruptly hanging up. 

Anger and alpha took over him, Hyunjin omega was the  _ only  _ thing on his mind. As of now, Changbin could only think about him, what was going on, what that bastard might have done to push him over the edge...to...why the omega called him. 

Why? 

Why did he call...him? 

Sure, they were best friends, but Hyunjin always made it out to seem like everything was fine. He never gave any signs that he  _ needed  _ alpha outside of their friendly lunches or dinners. 

Or.

Did he?

Fuck, his mind was racing...again. He felt frozen, frantically scanning for some sort of thought, some action that needs to be taken. His fiery is too strong, too much for the alpha to even move let alone think outside of the omegas pain.

“Omega.” 

He whispered out,  _ finally _ gearing into motion. 

He rushed out of the room, grabbing the nearest bag, blanket, and first aid kit assuming the omega was hurt before hastily running to the door fumbling with the keys on the hook. 

Everything felt so slow but so incredibly fast,  _ nothing  _ felt real.

Seconds ago he had no care in the world, besides his unfinished song, but now? Changbin had more care than any one else in the world. 

The alpha made haste, rushing to his car frantically starting and speeding off. 

Thankfully he memorized the location of the omega, in normal circumstances the drive to Hyunjin’s apartment would be about 15 minutes however with the speed Changbin is going he’ll be there in 8. 

He sped through his own neighborhood as wetness began to creep along his face.

“FUCK!” he screamed, hitting the wheel as hard as he could. 

Changbin couldn’t believe how blind he was, he knew all along, there were so many signs pointing to Hyunjin’s despair within the relationship between him and Minjun, but he ignored all of them.

Every. Single. One. 

The alpha felt stupid, here he was ignoring said signs. Though at the time he had good reason. 

That reason being not to intrude on his best friends personal life, he didn’t want to invade and yet he  _ should’ve.  _ Since he didn’t..

Of course, that was a mistake on his part too, wasn’t it? 

Hyunjins best interest was put aside just because of Changbins own self-consciousness. 

The alpha was worried about being “too much of an alpha” and less of a friend, rather than what he should have done. 

Changbin screamed, trying to let out some steam as he viciously turned the corner.the apartment complex was in clear sight now. 

He parked poorly in the closest sport he could find, quickly rushing out of his car almost forgetting to close the door behind him. 

Tripping over the steps, he made it to the second floor, taking in deep breaths to calm himself quickly. He reached into his memory for which unit Hyunjin lived in. 

“34C” He whispered, speed walking down the hall till he reached the dark green numbered door.

Changbin immediately opened the door, not even surprised it was unlocked. Finally, entering the apartment Changbin felt a surge of relief quickly followed by tension within his entire form. He felt as if he was so close, yet so far from saving Jinnie now. 

Changbin’s eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

The carpet was dirty, matted with food and broken glass embedded into the fibers. Holes, which looked to be the result of violent fists, covered the satin sickly green walls. The chairs from the dining room were knocked over, some damaged beyond repair, and from there was a trail of  _ blood droplets  _ that followed to the bathroom. 

Changbin felt hot and his jaw clenched, vision narrowing to the red speckles on the ground. He felt his primal instinct come to the surface, but he knew the last thing he needed right now was to go into full alpha mode. That would only scare the vulnerable omega and cause more issues.

Without any last thought, Bin mustered up his courage to follow the small dots of blood. He cleared his mind to listen for any signs of Hyunjin in the apartment; now being able to hear the sound of running water coming from what must be the bathroom. He approached the door, hearing uneven sniffles inside.

Gently, he jiggled the nob in an attempt to calmly open the door. He heard a small gasp from the other side at the sound.

It was locked. He thanked but cursed Hyunjin’s foresight.

“Jinnie? I’m here.” Bin kept his voice quiet so as not to startle Jin. “Jinnie, it’s Binnie. Can you unlock the door?” he said only a little bit louder so Jin would be able to hear over the water. 

No response. 

He recognized that time was surely running low, urgency took over the alpha, he needed to do something,  _ anything  _ to get to the omega. 

With zero to little thoughts left in the alpha, his vision flashed red once again; Changbin slammed his whole body into the door, breaking it down in the process. The terrified scream that left the omega was the only thing that sobbered him from the red that was creeping in once more.

Hyunjin guarded himself, bringing his trembling hands to cover his head as he continued to wail out countless apologies referring to his boyfriend instead of his best friend who was currently in front of him.

“Im sorry, I'm sorry I won't call anyone again! I disobeyed your orders. I'm sorry please don’t hurt me I’ll do whatever you ask just please!”

Hyunjin pleaded with eyes tightly shut, bringing his hands together like he was praying to any god that would listen to his pleas. His whole body shivering in the tub. Changbin kneeled down, scooting closer to the omega. Hyunjin sat in nothing but a stained, oversized, white shirt that was soaked due to the nature of where he was. Changbin completely ignored the state of the younger, calling out to him in the softest voice he could, wanting to reach him in any way he possibly could while also ignoring the ache in his chest.

“Hey, Hey Hey. It’s okay now, Binnie is here.” he shushed, the omega slowly lowered his prayer hands, looking up to the voice of his savior. Changbin reached his hands out, pausing when Jin flinched. He took in the sight before him. 

Hyunjin's normally flawless face was littered with marks that Bin wished to never see again. There were bruises that traced along the omegas face, blood dripping from his nose trailing down to meet his busted lip, his cheeks tattered and inflamed, and his eyes swollen from tears he shed, eyes filled with hopelessness and fear like he’s lost every bit of himself.

“It’s okay, it’s just me Jinnie, he is not here to hurt you. I’ve got you.”

Changbin pulled him close, paying no mind to his clothes getting wet, letting Hyunjin sob into him, allowing him to let out everything he needed to in that moment. From that moment, Changbin knew he had to get him out of there. With light whispers of reassurance, the older of the two lifted the younger out of the tub not even caring that he was now soaked.

He quickly turned off the water then moved Hyunjin from the bathroom to the living room, leaving for a moment to get a towel. He then gathered Jinnie into his arms, eventually he carried him to his car. 

Hyunjin shivered as the cold air laced up his body, chilling him to the bone. He shivered a bit causing him to seek warmth, pulling him closer to Bin and covering his face with the alphas chest. 

Bin pulled him in closer, hugging him tighter, an attempt to make him a bit warmer with his body heat. 

Shortly, after they made it to the olders car, Bin opened the passenger door gently placing the younger inside, pulling the blanket from the back seat to cover him before buckling him up. He then went to the drivers side, starting the car so heat would pump throughout the vehicle, quickly returning to the omega on the passenger side once more. Bin brought his right hand up to Jinnies cheek, lightly caressing it giving him a calm soothing smile. 

“I’m going back in to get some of your things okay?” he paused bringing his hand down gently holding Jin’s chin, the omega nodding signalling Bin to continue. “Is there anything specific you want me to get pups?” Bin questioned.

“Th-the bunny stuffie you got me when we went to the fair a long time ago, I hid him in my dresser.” Hyunjin sniffled, holding on to Changbin’s wrist. The latter gave Hyunjin another calming smile.

“Alright pups, I have to be super quick but I promise I’ll get the stuffie.”

Hyunjin nodded, whimpering out a thank you before shedding some tears. 

“I’m also going to lock you in to keep you safe, okay?” 

Jinnie nodded one more time, rubbing the alphas wrist with his thumb. 

“Please come back fast Binnie.”

“I will.” The alpha reassured before gently shutting the door using his key to lock him in. Changbin quickly popped his trunk to get the backpack he brought along with him before heading back inside to grab whatever he could find. 

Changbin already saw the horrid sight, but with Hyunjin secured, he realized how bad it was due to the Alpha in him settling, his vision slowly starting to come back to him. He closed his eyes, taking in deep breaths, trying to block the sights from his mind. He scanned the apartment looking for their shared bedroom…

Bins heart sank.. 

He held hope that it couldn't get worse..but it did. 

It was a terrible sight, one that sent the older into a pit of despair, growling at the vicious scene. Hyunjin’s clothes were torn up all over the room, most of the pieces looked to be utterly destroyed having no identification of what exactly they were. He could only imagine what had taken place for them to look this way. The bed was neatly made, to Changbin’s surprise, however his chest ached when he saw a singular pillow and ripped blanket with the remnant clothing in the corner. He realized that Hyunjin must’ve slept on the floor most of the time. 

Fucking cruel bastard, he thought.

The alpha shook away his thoughts, focusing on the task at hand. He made his way over to the dresser opening each drawer noticing the neatly folded collar shirts that were labeled  _ Minjun.  _ Drawer after drawer had  _ his  _ disgusting name printed all over it. He kept searching for Hyunjin’s, finally stumbling over the last one.

One. Single. Drawer. 

That rage hit him like a truck for the final time, struggling to brush it off just so he could get Hyujin out of there for good. In said drawer was one clean pair of pajamas, a couple of plain white t-shirts which hid the blue bunny that Jinnie mentioned earlier. Quickly, Changbin stuffed the items into the bag, also making sure to grab Hyunjins phone and charger before zipping up the bag making his way back down to the car, closing the door on the way down. 

He popped the trunk, which startled Jinnie in the process, then placed the bag neatly into it. He pulled out the blue bunny before closing the trunk door as softly as he could to not scare the omega again. He scanned his surroundings making sure  _ Minjun  _ was nowhere to be spotted, luckily he wasn’t. With no time left to spare, Bin unlocked the car, climbing in to meet the omega once more. 

Hyunjin whimpered, staring at the alpha that was now next to him, his scent encaptured the omega making him feel safe and vulnerable. He leaned towards alpha, calling out to him by his title sofly, 

“Alpha…”

“Hey pups.” Bin whispered out. 

Hyunjin whimpered once more. “Alpha, stuffie.” He called out staring at Binnie with sad wide eyes. 

Changbin mentally cursed to himself, he knew what was happening at this point; Bin knew that Jinnie’s omega space was taking over. He was looking for a way to protect himself. The latter combed through the omega’s hair shushing him before pulling out of the parking space. Changbin couldn’t help but feel fucking awful.

‘If only you had gotten to him sooner, he would still be himself.’ Bin thought, before pushing it aside and focusing on the road and Jinnie.

“It’s okay little one, alpha has you now, alpha will protect you.” Hyunjin hummed at this, nuzzling as close as he could to the older despite the restrictions that were made up by their seatbelts and the armrest.

Changbin drove carefully home, comforting the omega the whole way there. 

Changbin knew that there was a lot more that needed to be done, however knowing that he had Jinnie safely in his home, in his arms was the most important thing to the older. Even if they were not okay right now, the older had hope that they would be. He would make sure of it. 


End file.
